The More I Drink
by Bunny Be' Bop
Summary: Sebastian Smythe is not a lightweight. He knows that for a fact. Kurt Hummel on the other hand.. Well, let's just say he and alcohol aren't the best of friends.
1. Man, What Happened To You?

The More I Drink

* * *

><p>Hey y'all! This is "The More I Drink." You can probably guess that it's a songfic. If you can't, well; now you know. I'm writing this because of a bet.. Yeah, I know. What kind of losers make bets relating to fanficiton? Well, my friends and I do. I made a wager with my friend (novemberashe), claiming I could get chapter 5 of <em>Moulin Glee <em>(my story, for those of you who haven't read it..) posted by 10:30pm tonight, in addition to a oneshot. So, I had my work cut out for me… But, I managed! This is posted, and so is chapter 5! I WIN, HUZZAH! Hope you enjoy this! It was an idea that came to me while listening to Blake Shelton while cleaning my room.

…Oh, and anything you recognize? It's probably not mine. Glee isn't mine. Neither is the Blake Shelton song this is based off of… Bye! Enjoy! Review!

* * *

><p><em>He was sittin' at the bar, sippin' on a regular Coke.<br>We were drinkin' and smokin' and makin' him the butt of our jokes.  
>We all said, "Man, what happened to you? Why can't you just have a few?"<br>He said, "I would if I could, but it's probably best that I don't."_

* * *

><p>Sebastian Smythe was not a lightweight. He knew that for a fact. It was something that annoyed all his drinking buddies, but it gave Sebastian endless amusement. After all, he needed to be slightly sober in order to enjoy all the stupid things the obnoxiously drunk people around him did. It was just another Tuesday in New York city when Sebastian found Kurt Hummel in his favorite bar.<p>

"Well, if it isn't Kurt Gay-Face Hummel! What brings you to this part of town? Blaine finally leave you for someone more... masculine?"

Kurt turned in his barstool, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. He twirled the straw in his glass and smirked at Sebastian.

"Nice to see you too, Sebastian. How's life treating you? Still chasing after men who would never be caught dead next to your scrunched up meerkat face and CW hair?"

Sebastian's friends laughed, which caused him to spin around and glare at them.

"Guys. Really?"

"Sorry, dude. But you gotta admit, that was funny." said Steve, one of the many guys that frequented the same bars as he did. Sebastian glared at him, which caused the smile that had graced Steve's lips to disappear.

"Wow, Sebastian. Even your own _friends _agree that you look like a meerkat. I can only imagine what they say about you when you're not in the room."

Sebastian turned around, and walked over to the barstool next to Kurt. He sat down with a frown on his face.

"At least I'm not alone in a bar, drowning my sorrows." He said, gesturing at Kurt's drink, which caused Kurt to laugh. The fact that he laughed_,_ was enough to cause Sebastian to seethe inside. First Kurt had the balls to insult him, and then he laughed at him? There was no way Sebastian was going to take that. Sebastian opened his mouth to retaliate, but Kurt began to talk over Sebastian before he got a syllable out.

"Au contraire Sebastian; for you see, I'm not drinking tonight. I needed to escape my apartment and my obnoxious roommate, and I know for a fact that this bar has great onion rings."

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at that. Really? He was here for onion rings?Sebastian didn't believe it in the slightest.

"Bull. No one goes to a bar just for food. They come to cruise, and get smashed out of their minds. They don't come for _onion rings. _Seriously, what happened to you? Why can't you just have a few shots or something?_"_

Kurt frowned, his bravado slipping slightly. He took a sip of his coke, and then turned to look at Sebastian again.

"If you really _must _know, I'm going through a breakup, and I thought watching people do stupid crap while intoxicated would amusing."

Sebastian frowned, for he hadn't exactly expected Kurt to give him an answer at all. Let alone a personal one. It took Sebastian a moment to truly register what Kurt had said, but when he did, he couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face.

"Break up? With whom? Mr. Sex on a Stick, right? Why'd he dump your porcelain ass anyway? Tired of you being a prude?"

"No." spat Kurt. "I got tired of him being a cheating asshole, and dumped his ass to the curb last month."

Sebastian sat back, dumbfounded. Not only had he not expected that, but he also hadn't expected to find the venom behind Kurt's words so.. Well, _sexy._

"Damn, Hummel."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and then knocked back the rest of his coke. He sighed as he set down the glass, and then rubbed his forehead.

"Damn, indeed."

They both sat in silence for a moment. Sebastian's friends had long since abandoned him to go flirt with girls by the karaoke machine, which left them uninterrupted until the bartender walked over to Sebastian.

"What are you having?"

"A jack and coke."

"And your friend?"

Sebastian couldn't help at scoff at the fact that the bartender thought he and Kurt were friends, and he also couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he heard Kurt scoff as well. Sebastian turned and smirked at Kurt.

"Yeah; _friend. _Are you going to have a drink or not?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"I would if I could, but it's probably best that I don't, Sebastian."

* * *

><p>Well? What do y'all think? Should I post more? Scrap it entirely? Hmm? Review please? It'll make my night. (And for those of you who haven't read my other story, please go check out <em>Moulin Glee! <em>I'm up to chapter 5 right now! Woot.)


	2. Drink It If You Can

Oh. My. GAWD.

The response I've been getting about this story is mind-boggling.

In ONE chapter, I have gotten more reviews than the total amount of reviews for my other story. (Which has five chapters, so you know.)

… I... I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact that so many

people have subscribed and reviewed and favorited the story and favorited ME as an author.. Oh my word… I'm… I'm blown away guys… Thank you. Just, thank you all so much. THIS is why I write. seeing the positive response of others makes me so gleeful.. (And when I get more feedback, it makes me more inspired, which makes me write faster. *hint hint*)… Gah, I'm getting sappy (and wasting space…)! Whatever, I'm excited.

OH! Wait! Special shout out to Canadian-23 for the super nice review and message! Onto the story now!

(PS, Happy Belated St. Patrick's Day! [Yeah, I know, this is SO late. But I had to say it considering there are lots of St. Patty's day references. :D] So.. Yeah. Review?)

* * *

><p><em>Cause the more I drink, the more I drink<br>Yeah, I'm the world's greatest lover and a dancin' machine  
>I get loud, I get proud...and it gets worse<br>Well if I have one, I'll have thirteen  
>Naw, there ain't no in-between<br>Cause, the more I drink, the more I drink._

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you drinking?"<p>

Kurt looked up from his first coke of the night, not surprised at all to see Sebastian sitting next to him.

"Why is it any of your business?"

"Ooh, a bit touchy today, eh Hummel?"

"Shut up, Smythe."

Sebastian smiled, and then reached over and took Kurt's drink. He took a sip, and then put it back down on the bar.

"It's Saint Patrick's Day, Hummel. Relax a bit! The rest of the country is using today as an excuse to get hammered; why can't you?"

Kurt scoffed, and grabbed his drink. He took a sip slowly, choosing his words carefully while Sebastian continued to smirk at him.

"Well, Princess? Can't wait all night; after all, there are drinks to drink, and boys to fuck, the whole shebang. I can't waste my night here with you, if you aren't going to be interesting!" whined Sebastian, a mocking glint in his eyes. Kurt just frowned, un-amused.

"Then you may as well leave, for I don't plan on doing anything you'd call interesting."

Kurt took another sip of his drink, then adjusted his tie. It was the only green thing he had on, for; although it was St. Patrick's Day, every moment was an opportunity for fashion, and holidays were no exception. Kurt looked around the room, taking in the variety of green hats, boas, necklaces and some tacky variations of "Kiss Me, I'm Irish" shirts. Kurt had no problem if the people wearing those shirts were actually Irish; in fact, he had bought one for Rory Flanagan back in High School. (The younger boy had been so confused, that he had resembled a startled puppy. Kurt had found it incredibly endearing.)

Kurt glanced over at Sebastian, surprised to see that Sebastian was wearing a crisp looking clover green button up shirt, which complimented the colour of his eyes. Sebastian grinned when he noticed Kurt's eyes were on him, and leaned so he was mere inches away from Kurt's face.

"See something you like?"

Kurt felt his face heating up, but he refused to let Sebastian best him. He cleared his throat, and then tried to regain his composure.

"You wish, Smythe. But I'm never going to be one of your conquests… Speaking of conquests… There is an unsuspecting potentially attractive gay male entering the room. I suggest you go talk to him before the guy in the green pimp hat tries to pick him up."

Sebastian grinned, and then spun on his bar stool to see who was entering the bar. Sebastian and Kurt had fallen into a strange routine since they happened upon each other that night two weeks ago. At first, their time together had been full of nothing but insults, and stealing each others food. But as time went on, the banter became less aggressive, and gained a more teasing edge. After all, Kurt had no reason to hate Sebastian anymore; Blaine was no longer in his life, and Kurt saw no need for there to be bad blood between them. And as of late, Kurt had become Sebastian's lookout for potential conquests.

(Sebastian kept calling him his sidekick, but Kurt insisted that if he was anything, then he'd be his wingman.)

Sebastian had tried to return the favour by throwing some of his slightly attractive classmates Kurt's way, but Kurt kept claiming he wasn't ready for a relationship, and he didn't want a one night stand.

Kurt turned his attention back to his drink, and took a small sip. If Sebastian liked the guy, then he'd hop out of his seat and make his move. If he didn't, he'd continue to badger Kurt about drinking. So, after a minute of dead silence coming from Sebastian, Kurt was downright confused. If Sebastian had left, Kurt would have been able to hear him. Instead, all he heard was the usual bar ruckus, and jukebox playing a song Kurt remembered Sebastian singing when they were in High School. Perplexed, Kurt turned to see what had caused Sebastian to be speechless.

"Sebastian? What is i-"

Kurt froze, recognizing the person in the doorway immediately. He would know him anywhere.

Cursing, Kurt grabbed his phone from where it had been resting near his drink, and jammed it into the pocket of his black skinny jeans. He grabbed the strap of his satchel and pulled it from the floor.

"I have to go. Oh my god, I'm sorry, but I need to leave."

Kurt got up in a rushed manner, moving as quickly as he could without drawing too much attention to himself. But before he could even move a foot away from his seat, Sebastian reached out and grabbed his arm. Kurt's brow furrowed as he span around; about to snap at Sebastian for holding him back. He opened his mouth, but promptly shut it when Sebastian pulled Kurt close to him and whispered into his ear.

"He's already seen you. He's coming over now. Follow my lead, Princess."

Sebastian pulled back, and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt was about to protest, but when the person he had been dreading seeing for months walked up to them, he couldn't find it in him to complain.

"Hello, Kurt... Sebastian."

"Blaine. How are you?"

Kurt forced a small smile, while Sebastian chose to simply nod at Blaine. Blaine smiled a half-hearted smile at the pair, obviously confused at the sight in front of him.

"I'm alright. What about you?"

Clearing his throat, Kurt laughed and draped his arm on Sebastian's shoulders, acting as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Well, I'm just dandy. Life is pretty damn good right now." Kurt said, staring Blaine dead in the eyes. Blaine seemed to be fidgeting under his gaze, which caused Kurt to do an internal victory dance. After all, who was Blaine to think that he could go and smash Kurt's heart into smithereens after 4 years of supposed love? _Nobody_ pushed the Hummels around, and Kurt would be damned if _**Blaine Anderson**_ got the best of him.

"It's nice to see you, but Seb and I were about to go dance. Weren't we, Bas?"

Kurt smiled at Sebastian, praying to Grilled Cheesus that Sebastian had enough decency to help him out.

"That's right, babe." replied Sebastian, using his free hand to grab his drink off the bar. He took a sip, and then placed it back down on the bar. Blaine grew stiff, as if he had just been slapped by the term of endearment Sebastian used. Kurt couldn't help but smile wider at the expression on Blaine's face. The younger boy looked positively dumbfounded, and Kurt loved it.

"C'mon, let's go dance. Leave your bag. You'll watch it for us, won't you Blaine?"

Blaine nodded, and sat down in what had been Sebastian's chair. Sebastian took the bag from Kurt and tossed it to Blaine, before gently pushing Kurt towards the dance floor. Kurt started to sway to the music, trying to focus on the beat, and not the fact that Blaine was holding his bag a mere 5 feet away from him. He closed his eyes and sighed, not expecting to suddenly feel Sebastian's hand in his. Kurt opened his eyes, unsurprised to see Sebastian smirking at him.

"C'mon. Open your eyes and dance with me."

Kurt nodded, as Sebastian began to lead him in a series of spins and turns. They kept it up for a good minute, focusing on the way they moved together, and the words of the song.

"_Turn the lights out now, Now I'll take you by the hand.."_ muttered Sebastian, singing along out of habit. Kurt smiled as he span into Sebastian's arms, joining in to sing with a surprised Sebastian.

_**"Hand you another drink, Drink it if you can.."**_  
>Sebastian spun Kurt out, then did a move Kurt remembered The Warblers doing. Laughing, Kurt took over the next line.<p>

"_Can you spend a little time? Time is slipping away, Away from us so stay."_

Kurt did the shimmy he was known for in Glee Club; which made Sebastian grin, before taking Sebastian's hand to pull him closer.

"_**Stay with me I can make, Make you glad you came."**_

Kurt looked up at Sebastian, surprised to see an unidentifiable emotion in Sebastian's green eyes. They stood close together, catching their breath as people danced around them. Kurt looked down so he was staring at his feet, his heart racing at a speed he hadn't felt in weeks.

"I think he almost believes us now."

Kurt looked back up, confused.

"Who believes what?"

Sebastian laughed, which caused Kurt to grin. Kurt preferred him when he laughed, for it made him more human, rather than the jerk Kurt had come to know him as. Sebastian reigned in his laughter, but a small grin remained on his face.

"Blaine, dumbass. Blaine thinks we're fucking."

"Oh."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, while Kurt blushed.

"Now we just need to do one last thing to get him to believe us."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Sebastian. What else could they do? They had called each other pet names, they had danced together like there was no tomorrow, hell; they even sang at each other. What else could they do?

Kurt opened his mouth to voice his confusion, only to have Sebastian lean down and capture Kurt's lips with his own. At first, Kurt's first instinct was to break away. However, he knew what was riding on this kiss. If he didn't sell it, then Blaine might think that they still had a chance. And there was no way in hell Kurt would ever be with him after what he did.

Pulling away, Kurt stared up at Sebastian, a small smile on his face.

"You know what? I could use a drink."

* * *

><p>Gah! I know, I suck! I admit it! I leave you guys hanging for months, then I leave you with this random cliffhanger? I'm sorry! I've just been SOO swamped! I was stage-manager for my school's play, and I just haven't had time to breathe; let alone sit down and write…. Hope you guys don't mind that Blaine is around! I know a few of you want to see Blaine get his just desserts, and trust me; this is only the beginning. (And I know a few of you were eagerly anticipating some Romantic!Kurbastian… Well, I'm not sure that what they have is romance, but we'll see where the story takes them, won't we? ;D)<p>

Oh, and please tell me if you find any super obvious errors. I don't have a beta, and it's 11 o'clock right now, and I haven't had a proper night's sleep in two months, so expect typos.

Thank you so much for reading!... Oh, but before you leave, I'd like to implore you to go to my profile, and vote for which song you think Kurt should sing in one of the nest couple of chapters. (Yes! There will be more! Huzzah.) The options are: "_Stronger" _by Kelly Clarkson, "_When You Were Young" _by The Killers, "_In The Next Room" _by Neon Trees, "_Leave" _by Matchbox Twenty and "_If You're Gone" _also by Matchbox Twenty. (I know, SO many options. Please go vote though, yes?)

Thanks again guys! Leave more fabulous reviews alright?


	3. Didn't Think You'd Ever Get Tired Of Me

I'm backkkkkkkk~!

Haha, are you surprised that it hasn't been two months since the last chapter? I sure am! I wanted to again thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story, so I figured; what better way to thank them but to post a new chapter?

It's pretty funny, my best friend; TheRealest_Kid, and my Mother keep bitching at me to post a new chapter. It's kind of creepy, but it's still endearing.

Well, enough of this! I don't want the author's note to be longer than the chapter itself!

Enjoy!

(Also, this is unbeta'd. So, if there are typos, or grammatical errors, please forgive me.)

* * *

><p>It took Blaine one night for him to ease his way back into Kurt's life. It bothered Kurt to no end, but; with Sebastian at his side, he felt like he could make it through the awkward patch. Maybe with Sebastian's help, Kurt and Blaine could become friends again.<p>

"Here you go; one jack and coke for me, a beer for Blaine, and a Cosmo for you, Kurt." said Sebastian as he put down the drinks on the table of the booth. He slid in to sit next to Kurt, and then he looped his arms around Kurt's shoulders before taking a sip of his drink. Kurt snuggled into Sebastian's side, trying to get himself comfortable. Sebastian shifted so Kurt was tucked under his arm, and so they both sitting in comfort. Blaine looked on with a look mixed with confusion and jealousy. It caused Kurt to smile internally, for, for once, Kurt wasn't the one pining after someone he couldn't have. Kurt knew that if Sebastian hadn't been willing to keep up the charade, then he probably would have been suckered into getting back together with Blaine. But Sebastian had agreed, which had shocked Kurt.

"_Well. Tonight sure was interesting." said Sebastian, as he took a sip of his drink from earlier in the evening. Sebastian frowned at its warmth then set it back down on the bar. Kurt snorted. Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at Kurt, a smile on his face._

_"Problem?"_

"_No problem. Just…" _

"_Just what?" asked Sebastian. Kurt sighed, and then turned to face the bar. _

"_I just didn't exactly plan on seeing Blaine tonight. If I had, I would have brought a heavy object with me, and some scissors." _

"_Why scissors?"_

_Kurt turned to look at Sebastian, a small smile on his lips._

"_Why, to cut off all his hair, of course."_

_Kurt's statement caused Sebastian to bust out laughing, which in turn sent Kurt spiraling into laughter as well. _

"_Damn, Hummel. So, the kitty does have claws after all." teased Sebastian. Kurt just rolled his eyes, and took a small sip of the Cosmo Sebastian had gotten him after they had finished dancing. _

"_Oh, shut up. Like you haven't done worse." said Kurt, who instantly regretted it. They hadn't brought up what had happened in High School since they had become the sort of friends they were today. Kurt looked over at Sebastian, whose body seemed rigid, and tense. Very unlike the carefree, relaxed Sebastian Kurt had become accustomed to. _

"_I'm sorry. I had no righ-" began Kurt, before he was promptly cut off by Sebastian._

"_No. You had every right." _

_Sebastian turned so he was fully facing Kurt, and in turn, Kurt did the same. Sebastian sighed, and then ran a hand through his hair._

"_I get it. Trust me; if I had been the one in your shoes, I would have thrown a drink at my face and then I would have never talked to me again…"_

_Sebastian trailed off, which left the dup in awkward silence. For Kurt had no idea how to respond to that. He had often wished when he was younger that he could go back and truly punish Sebastian for harming Blaine… But here he was; getting an actual apology, and he didn't feel any better._

"_It's alright, Sebastian. What's done; is done." stressed Kurt._

"_The past is behind us, and now we have_ _an… Interesting night out planned, ahead of us."_

_Sebastian snorted. _

"_Yeah. That's going to be fun; a whole night of Blaine staring at you, and glaring at me, all while secretly plotting ways to ease his way back into your life. That'll be _**great**." _joked Sebastian, as he finished off his drink. Kurt sighed, for he knew it was true._

"_Well, there's no way in hell I'm getting back together with him… I just wished I knew a way to get it through that thick curly-haired skull of his…" _

"… _I think I have a way to help you with that." _

"_Oh? What is it?" asked Kurt, one eyebrow raised at a smiling Sebastian._

"_We keep up our charade whenever Mr. Oblivious is around. That way, he might finally take the hint and leave you alone."_

_Kurt's mouth dropped open, for out of everything Sebastian could have said, he hadn't predicted that._

"_You'd do that for me? Really?"_

_Kurt was ready to leap forward and hug Sebastian, however, a sense of nagging doubt tugged at his mind and kept him in his seat. Straightening his posture, Kurt put on a face of indifference and messed with the umbrella of his drink._

"_What's the catch?"_

_Sebastian chuckled, and put a hand on his chest._

"_You wound me, Kurt. What makes you think I have an ulterior motive?"_

"_Because we all have ulterior motives, whether we realize it or not." responded Kurt, straightforward. Sebastian frowned, but made no effort to deny his statement._

"_Fine. You're right; happy? I have a motive."_

"_Well; what is it?"_

_Sebastian scoffed, which made Kurt frown._

"_What?"_

_Looking back up at Kurt, with his mouth drawn tight, Sebastian sighed._

"_You're not going to go for it, so it doesn't matter."_

"_Try me!" insisted Kurt. He needed to know how far he had to go to get Sebastian to help him out. Sebastian paused for a moment, each second agonizing for Kurt. Finally, after a good few minutes, he finally spoke._

"_If we're going to keep up this charade, then I want you to drink."_

When Sebastian first gave Kurt his proposal, Kurt was immediately ready to say no. But after careful consideration, Kurt accepted. After all, having a drink here or there wasn't going to kill him, right?

"So, what are you singing when you go up, Blaine? More Katy Perry?" teased Kurt, trying to keep the mood light. Sebastian and Kurt had forgone their usual bar in order to accompany Blaine to a new karaoke bar that had just opened. Kurt would have proffered to be a little bit closer to his apartment, but he had let Blaine choose where they were going, so it was really no one's fault but his own.

"Nah. I'm doing something a bit different tonight… Oh. Speaking of which, it's my turn. I'll be back when I'm done." said Blaine, as he stood and crossed the room towards the stage. Sebastian turned so he had a better view of the stage, while Kurt sipped his Cosmo.

Blaine tapped the mic, shifting awkwardly. Kurt was surprised to see him so nervous. What happened to the dapper leading man that he was accustomed to?

"So, I'm singing something a bit out of my comfort zone. It's a really good song, originally by a band called Matchbox Twenty. I hope you all enjoy it."

Blaine had met Kurt's eyes by then, and Kurt knew in his heart, that whatever Blaine was singing was meant only for him.

"_**It's amazing, how you make your face just like a wall.  
>How you take your heart and turn it off. How I turn my head and lose it all."<strong>_

Blaine clasped the mic between his hands, staring at Kurt over the mic stand. Kurt shifted, uncomfortable under his gaze. Sebastian squeezed Kurt's hand, which was now in his. Kurt looked down at their hands, their hands that were joined and resting on Sebastian's leg.

"It's unnerving; how just one move puts me by myself.  
>There you go just trusting someone else."<p>

Kurt looked up Blaine, a blush on his face. He wondered if Blaine could see Sebastian holding his hand from the stage. Judging by the look on his face, Kurt would say that, yes; he could.

_**"Now I know I put us both through hell. I'm not saying there wasn't nothing wrong, I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me."**_

Kurt scoffed. Blaine had been the one who had cheated on him, not the other way around. If anything; Blaine had been the one who had gotten disinterested, not Kurt.

_**"I'm now saying, we ever had the right to hold on, I just didn't wanna let it get away from me. "But if that's how it's gonna leave, straight out from underneath, then we'll see who's sorry now. If that's how it's gonna stand, when you know you've been depending on the one you're leaving now. The one you're leaving out."  
><strong>_

Kurt understood what Blaine was getting at. He had been clinging to Blaine… No; he had been clinging to the idea of Blaine since the Blaine had joined him in New York. They had problems; it was obvious. But Kurt didn't want to lose what he thought was the one good thing in his life.

"It's aggravating, how you threw me on and you tore me out.  
>How your good intentions turn to doubt; the way you needed time to sort it out."<p>

Kurt frowned. He had done nothing of the sort. He had always had good intentions; Blaine hadn't. Kurt had been an excuse to leave Dalton; an excuse to rejoin the real world. Kurt had just wanted someone to love, and for someone to love him back. And now Blaine was complaining about Kurt needing time; needing space? No; Kurt didn't like that. He hadn't asked for time. He had just need Blaine gone, and for him to never come back. Kurt snorted; after all, look how that turned out. He was now being serenaded by a man he didn't want to touch with a ten foot pole, pretending to be dating a man he used to hate. Kurt scoffed at his rotten luck.

_**"I'm now saying there wasn't nothing wrong, I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me. I'm not saying we ever had the right to hold on. I just didn't wanna let it get away from me. But if that's how it's gonna leave, straight out from underneath, then we'll see who's sorry now. If that's how it's gonna stand, when you know you've been depending on the one you're leaving now. The one you're leaving out."  
><strong>_

Blaine removed the mic from the stand, then put his hand on his chest as he moved to the edge of the stage. He was standing directly within Kurt and Sebastian's line of vision, and he knew it.

_**"The one you're leaving one you're leaving out. I'm now saying there wasn't nothing wrong, I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me. But if that's how it's gonna leave straight out from underneath, then we'll see who's sorry now. If that's how it's gonna stand, when you know you've been depending on the one you're leaving now. The one you're leaving out."**_

Blaine moved back to the mic stand and popped the microphone back in, running both hands down the back of his gelled hair as he sang.

"Tell me is that how it's going to end, when you know you've been depending on the one you're leaving now. And the one you're leaving out. The one you're leaving now…"

"_That's __**it.**_" thought Kurt, who was now at his limit. Blaine was now making sad puppy eyes at Kurt, and Kurt just couldn't handle it anymore. He couldn't look at him. Kurt turned to face Sebastian, and then shifted out from underneath Sebastian's arm. That earned him a confused look, but Kurt paid him no mind.

"Just go with it." whispered Kurt, before bridging the gap to kiss Sebastian. It was rough, and sloppy, but Kurt didn't care. All he could feel was the beat of his heart, and Sebastian's slightly chapped lips. As they kissed, the room seemed to get quieter; the only other noise the faint sound of the final line of Blaine's song.

"…the one you're leaving out…"

Blaine stared at Kurt and Sebastian, his heart in his throat. He left the stage without a word, ignoring the applause around him. This was not how he had expected his night to go.

* * *

><p>… Well, would you look at that. An actually decent sized chapter appeared. Huzzah!.. Well, I hoped you guys like that. What did you guys think? Be sure to leave more great reviews!<p>

Oh, and btw. Anything you recognize isn't mine. I wish I had written "Leave" [_the song Blainers sang…] _but, alas, I am not _that _talented. And I don't own Glee, and yada yada, all that usual stuff. (I'm only putting this here, because I've forgotten to do so in the last two chapters… So, there. Now yah know. :3 (And the bit in _italics _is a flashback, if you couldn't tell. It's basically right after the ending of the second chapter...)

Oh, one more thing. There will be a new poll up within the next week asking what song you think Sebastian should sing in one of the upcoming chapters. So if you happen to see it, please vote!

Keep reviewing, and keep being awesome!


	4. Heartbreaker

I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON, I AM SO SORRY. I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY!

I swear I'll update again sometime in the next few weeks, I am so sorry it has taken months to sit my ass down to write and post.

I know I said I would try to not take forever to post, but I swear I have a good excuse! I was working on my KurtBlaineReverseBang piece (which is posted now. It's called "_On Display" _and is a cisgirl!Klaine story. Please check it out!) and I started work at an arts center and so I was working 7.5 hour days Monday through Friday during the summer, then I started school, and got cast in the school play, then got an internship, then began dealing with college apps and oh god I was just so busy. But now it's New Years Eve and all my friends ditched me, so I'm writing while listening to the Les Miserables 25th Concert. So; yeah. Here it is!

I hope you accept my sincerest apologies, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

(Blah blah blah, disclaimer, blah. I don't own Glee. If so, things would be wayyyyy different. Yeah… So I don't own Glee. So there. And I also don't own "The More I Drink." Blake Shelton owns the rights to it. So there. Any other songs I use belong to their respective artists, not to me.)

Oh. And most of the completely italicized sentences are Sebastian's thoughts, just so y'all know. :3

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kissing Sebastian was different than kissing Blaine. Kissing Blaine felt like; no, <em>used to <em>feel like safety, like a warm blanket during a hard rain. Whereas kissing Sebastian was all fire and passion; something Kurt was not used to. This kiss was different from their first kiss. The first had been desperate; due to the suddenness of the situation, and partially due to the fact that Kurt had been tired of Blaine's attempt at reconciliation It had been nice, sure. (Kurt hadn't felt any form of anything from anyone for months, so it had nice to have some attention thrown his way.) But this; _this _kiss was something Kurt had never felt before. As they pulled apart, Kurt couldn't help but wonder if that was how Blaine had felt every time he cheated on Kurt. The pupils of Sebastian's eyes looked slightly blown, which made Kurt feel slightly breathless and little bit proud.

"Whoa."

"Whoa, indeed. Who knew that the ice Princess could turn up the heat?" teased Sebastian, with a grin. Kurt smacked Sebastian's shoulder playfully with his hand, then grinned back.

"Shut it, Mr. CW Hair." It wasn't the most eloquent of comebacks, but it wasn't meant to hurt like it had in high school. Now they were two people shoved together due to circumstances, and Kurt was beginning to wonder if their arrangement could end up as something more.

Sebastian didn't comment on the insult, and chose instead to roll his eyes.

"As you wish, Princess… Now, eyes on the prize. Blainers is on his way back over."

Kurt blinked, and then forced his eyes away from Sebastian's. He refocused them on his drink, and tried to not think about the way Sebastian's eyes had looked moments ago. Blaine sat back down in his seat, his eyes wide and full of unshed tears. Sebastian shifted in his spot, and Kurt could tell without looking at him that he was uncomfortable.

"Top notch, Blaine. That school of yours must be something, because you've never sounded better." Remarked Sebastian as he grabbed his beer. That made a smile creep onto Blaine's face, for; for all intents and purposes, Blaine was an attention whore that lived for compliments.

Truth be told, Sebastian hadn't really listened to the song at all. He had been too focused on the way Kurt's hand felt in his, and the sneak attack kiss Kurt had planted on him.

"_Oh __**god,**_" he realized after a moment. _"Kurt is making me soft.__** …**__Fuck. __**Fuck**__."_

"...Bas? ..._Bas. _Are you okay?" Sebastian blinked, and then smiled down at Kurt. "Nothing." He insisted. "It's nothing… Now. Are you going to sing tonight?"

Kurt gave him a look that Sebastian knew meant that they were going to talk later, but Sebastian didn't care. "_Yup. Soft alright."_

Kurt took a sip of his drink, and the bit his lip as he placed it down. Sebastian's eyes fell to Kurt's mouth, and he could help but imagine all the possibilities that mouth held. "_Stop it Sebastian, stop." _He reprimanded himself internally, and slowly dragged his eyes back to Kurt's eyes.

"Maybe. It depends on whether or not I can find a song… This place doesn't have showtunes does it?"

Sebastian chuckled, and shook his head.

"No. I don't think so… Why don't you go look in the binder? It has the list of every song you sing." He suggested. Kurt pondered the idea for a moment, and then nodded.

"Okay. Sure. I'll be right back." Kurt scooted out of the booth, and walked; albeit a tad wobbly, to the binder. The second Kurt was out of earshot, Blaine cleared his throat again. Sebastian sighed, and turned to face Blaine with a scowl and a frown.

"What is it Frodo?

"I don't like you."

At that, Sebastian's lips quirked into a small smile.

"Funny. Kurt told me the _exact _same thing, years ago… And look how that turned out?" he joked.

"You're no good for him, Sebastian!" insisted Blaine, his brows furrowed. At that, Sebastian couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Oh, I'm the one who is no good, huh? Seriously? …Blaine, you cheated on him. **_Twice._**" snapped Sebastian. Blaine glared at him, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You spent his entire Senior year insulting him while trying to sleep with me! Tell me, Sebastian. What does Kurt see in a selfish asshole like you?"

Sebastian scoffed. "It takes one to know one, Blaine. Takes one to know one."

"Stop trying to play at being the good guy, Sebastian." growled Blaine. "I never meant to do anything that fucked up to Kurt, and I never will hurt him like that again. I won't repeat my mistakes because he fucking matters to me. Your smirky ass should just get the fuck out of his life for good."

"Oh? He _matters _to you? Then why did you rip his heart to shreds twice Blaine? You pushed him away, and you do **not **deserve a second chance. You don't even deserve him, you selfish assh-"

"...What's going on here?"

Blaine and Sebastian turned in tandem to look at Kurt, both so caught up in their argument that they hadn't noticed him walk back. It took Sebastian a minute to realize that Kurt was absolutely _furious. _He could only tell because he had seen that look in Kurt's eyes a few times, but before now it had always been directed at him. Now the hateful look was directed at Blaine, and Sebastian couldn't help but feel a little bit pleased.

"You know, I was only kind of mad at you before." began Kurt as he sat back down. His words made Blaine smile a bit, for he hoped that Kurt was going to forgive him. "After the Whitney Debacle of 2012; and Eli…" However, at the mention of both of Blaine least fine moments, he grimaced. Nope. He wasn't getting forgiven. "...You'd think that out of all the potential ways to break my heart, that _cheating_ would have been at the bottom of the list. But, oh no, you couldn't possibly consider that. After all, you were too busy getting fucked by fucking _Jesse St. James_ to pay attention to little ol' me, right?"

"Kur-"

"**_No." _**snapped Kurt. "You are going to let me say my piece Blaine, and you can say _nothing _until I am finished; understand?"

Kurt gave Blaine his best bitch glare, which made Blaine shrivel under his gaze. The look however was not enough to shut Blaine up, so he tried again.

"Kurt. Listen; you know I never meant to hurt you… But…"

"Oh_, _you didn't mean to hurt me?!" yelled Kurt, banging his hand against the table. The drinks wobbled, which caused Sebastian to reach out to prevent the drinks from spilling. If Sebastian had thought Kurt looked pissed earlier, well now he looked flat out murderous.

"You cheated on me Blaine. Not once, but _twice. _And the second time it was with Jesse! ...Do you know what he did to Rachel, Blaine? What he did to one of our closest friends? He broke her heart, egged her, and insulted myself and our friends numerous times. Sure, he's easy on the eyes, but he only uses people to get ahead."

Blaine looked like he wanted to argue, but after having been snapped at; he decided to not press his luck again.

"I bet you're thinking that he would never hurt you; that he _loves _you. Well, guess what Blaine? Rachel thought that about him. Hell; I thought the exact same thing about **you**, and you ended up hurting me twice."

Kurt sighed, and then grabbed his drink. After he downed the rest in one gulp, he slammed the glass back onto the table which made Blaine and Sebastian flinch.

"Just fucking leave, Blaine. Leave now before I do something I'll regret later."

Blaine frowned, but did not argue. He grabbed his coat, then got out of his seat and slowly walked away. As soon as Blaine was out of eyesight, Kurt sighed, and leaned against Sebastian. Sebastian put his arm around Kurt, and marveled at the way Kurt fit perfectly in his arms.

"He irritates me so much sometimes. I just wish I could forget everything that happened…" murmured Kurt into Sebastian's coat. Sebastian said nothing, and chose instead to try and help the one way he knew how. Sebastian looked at his drink, and then at Kurt, before finally saying:

"I can help with that."

Kurt moved so he could look at Sebastian, one eyebrow already raised.

"How?" asked Kurt, after a moment. Sebastian grinned at him, and picked up his drink from the table; the same drink Kurt had nearly spilled.

"We can get you shitfaced drunk, of course."

Kurt looked at the jack and coke that Sebastian was now holding out to him, and mulled it over for a minute. With a sigh, Kurt grabbed the drink and downed it in one go. Kurt made a face as he felt the burn in his throat, and put the glass down while Sebastian chuckled.

"So? I take that as a yes?"

With a roll of his eyes, Kurt responded: "What do you think?"

* * *

><p>Is that a terrible ending? My gosh, I'm sorry. I swear it won't take seven months for me to post again, I SWEAR.<p>

I'm sorry if Sebastian seems a bit OOC, but hey, this isn't meant to be canon. Besides, Canon!Seb did say he was trying to be nice. So... Meh! :P Hopefully that niceness (for the sake of this story) carried on into adulthood. -shrug-

Have a Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
